Rez Montrose
''-verse disguise.]] Rez Montrose is an agent in the Department of Floaters, operating out of RC #1020 with her partner Flip Finley. She was originally an almost-exact copy of Boarder!Rez, in both appearance and personality, but since her first appearance they have diverged significantly. Agent Profile Appearance Technically an alien—she was born on a small planet near Polaris—but looks completely human, much to her private annoyance. Around six feet tall, thin, pale, green-eyed, with long hair that she dyes blue and usually wears in a ponytail. (It's completely unknown what her natural hair color is. Even she has probably forgotten.) Whenever possible, she accessorizes her uniform from a massive collection of jackets and shoes. Especially shoes. She claims they accumulate. Personality Short-tempered, snarky, prone to mood swings. Also prone to throwing around italics and profanity, although it's usually fictional. First reaction to badfic is to grab every weapon within reach. Can work herself up into a state of shock and/or traumatic rage, but being able to fly a spaceship will calm her down significantly. Has a Thing about villains and is likely to go all melty and fangirly in their presence. Loves to nitpick about linguistics, the more obscure, the better, and will kill anyone she hears using the word "orientate." Acts long-suffering and resigned about most of her partner Flip's antics—it remains to be seen whether or not it is, actually, an act. Her hobbies include playing guitar and songwriting, improv comedy, and intergalactic piracy, not that she gets much opportunity to practice any of them. She appears to consider herself contractually obligated to make at least one terrible pun per mission. Agent History Recruitment Before joining the PPC, Rez spent her early teenage years on a space pirate crew. An unknown series of events left her stranded on Earth, with her recently-acquired ship out of commission. She joined the PPC in mid-2005, presumably for lack of a better option. There are hints that she and Flip knew each other before being recruited. They joined at the same time and were assigned to the same RC, certainly an unusual situation. PPC History Rez and Flip's first mission was to a Potterverse Suefic that Rez wrote when she was thirteen. The mission left Rez mildly traumatized. She was further traumatized by "Sorrow," a Firefly x LotR crossover during which she had to exorcise a dying Wash, and the resulting fallout from Upstairs. In the summer of 2006, as punishment for their actions during "Sorrow," Rez and Flip were one of the four agent teams assigned to "Subjugation." They never returned from the mission. Four and a half years later, in early 2011, Rez turned up in Discworld continuity, she and Flip having declared themselves "retired." They both came out of hiding to deal with "Sweet Abomination," a Farscape Suefic assigned to them by Scorpius himself. They intended it to be a one-time, freelance mission, but unbeknownst to them, Scorpius reported their whereabouts to HQ. They are currently on the run. Mission Reports Homes: Whisk-y Business and Rez's LiveJournal Partnered with Flip Finley * "Prophecies" (Harry Potter) * "Get Over It" (The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy) * "Sorrow" (The Lord of the Rings x Firefly ) * "The One Bling" (The Lord of the Rings) * "Subjugation" (Harry Potter) ** Incomplete. * "'Sweet Abomination' Dies," Part One, Part Two (Farscape) * "Not Such a Freakalicious Time" (Freakazoid) MSTs * "The MST of Relative Discomfort" (Tortall series) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters